KS-5700 'King Raven' Combat Freighter
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Open-Market * Model: KS-5700 'King Raven' Combat Freighter * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: Impervium-334, Starship Components * Classification: Combat Freighter * Length: 46.3 Meters * Width: 39.5 Meters * Height: 8.92 Meters * Armament: Moderate - 6x Laser Cannons - 2x Missile Launchers - 2x Ion Cannons * Defenses: High - Impervium-334 Armor Plating - Shield Generator - ECM Countermeasures * Squadron Count: None: 1 * Maneuverability Rating: Average * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generator * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Freighter Medical Bay * Detachable Cockpit: Like other light freighters designed and built by Karavin Concern, the KS-5700's cockpit can detach itself from the ship and serves as its escape pod * Durable: Equipped with military-grade shielding and heavy armor plating, the KS-5700 is considerably more resilient than other ships in its size category * Well-Armed: The 5700-series freighters are well-armed and capable of fending off most pirates and similar threats that are common in the Unknown Regions * Small Crew Capacity: The KS-5700's life support system suffers from several design drawbacks which only allow the ship to support a number of four crewmen or passengers * Reduced Cargo Capacity: The KS-5700 is a small, compact and resilient freighter, though all of these aspects significantly reduce the amount of space available for cargo, as a lot of room is taken up by the systems which give it its advantages Following the collapse of the First Order in the wake of a devastating, well-coordinated campaign by the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium, the Unknown Regions had become a much more dangerous place. Despite the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium's defeat, there were still several left-over outposts from the war and Ssi-Ruuvi incursions remained a real danger. In addition, the collapse of centralized governance led to a dramatic increase in lawlessness, as many of the inhabitants of the region, now straining under the economic consequences of the First Order's collapse, took to crime in order to make ends meet. This led to major problems for merchants and couriers looking to ply their trade in the region, as many could not afford to hire expensive escorts, which further complicated things and created additional problems as shipping prices rose sharply even as the standards of living collapsed. On the planet of Kalidan, however, the government was not content to let things remain as they were. Nurturing territorial ambitions in the Unknown Regions, the Eternal Empire commissioned Karavin Concern, Kalidan's biggest military-industrial conglomerate to create a new class of freighters that would be capable of successfully navigating the dangerous trade routes within that part of the galaxy. The resulting design was the KS-5700 'King Raven' series, a small, compact freighter which, while sharing the same three-engine layout as the company's earlier KS-5500 series, sacrifices its predecessor's speed in favor of survivability. The 5700-series features military-grade shielding and heavy armor, as well as a powerful array of weapons, giving it the capability to defend itself against the majority of pirate raids. The 5700-series does feature several caveats. The design is smaller and features less powerful engines than the 5500, which, in combination with the heavy armor, drastically reduce its speed when compared to its predecessor. Additionally, due to the amount of space and power that are taken up by the systems which give it the resilience it is known and advertised for, the 5700 has a much smaller cargo capacity than other freighters in its size category, as well as only being able to house a complement of four crewmen and passengers, due to limitations in the life support system. Despite these limitations, the freighter's capabilities make it an excellent choice for spacers looking to ship cargo in the more dangerous parts of the galaxy and although the price is somewhat steep, it makes up for it with its military-grade defenses. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/ks-5700-king-raven-combat-freighter.130748/ Category:Technology Category:Ships Category:Factory And Codex